Two Souls
by Sano
Summary: A switching POV between Hakkai and Sanzo. What do they think about their relationship? Yaoi


Two souls

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue me. 

Note: Hakka/Sanzo yaoi. I just love the pairing so much that I can't stop writing fics for them!!

*^^*

Sanzo:

Never in my life had I considered to have a relationship with anyone, much less with a man, a youkai nonetheless. But I did, and it wasn't only a physical relationship, my relationship with Hakkai was something that completed me, it was something that I couldn't live without.

My lips almost curl up into a smile as I watch the brunette from the tree I was leaning on. Hakkai said that driving to a town would take too much time so all of us agreed to have lunch in the forest.

A breeze ran through the forest and tousled his brown hair, the silken strands falling all over the elfin face. The youkai's beautiful emerald eyes twinkle in the sunlight as he smiled at Goku gently. I cocked my head to the side. I always wonder why he was so kind. He finds goodness in everyone; always saying that everyone deserves a second chance, like what happened to him.

The gentle youkai looked up from his conversation with Gojyo and turned to look at me. A familiar smile crosses his face and he gave me a little wave, urging me to join the conversation, which of course, I ignored.

Fate had been so kind to let us meet. All four of us, Gojyo, Goku, you and I, have been bonded together. If Kanan hadn't been killed, if you were still known as Cho Gono, would we meet? 

*^^*

Hakkai:

I look up from a book I was reading as I heard the door open. I smiled as a certain blonde monk walked in, a cigarette poised elegantly in his hand. I folded a corner of the page I was reading and placed the book on a table beside the bed. 

"Where are Gojyo and Goku?" I asked. Sanzo turned to me and puffed out a smoke ring.

"Both monkeys are already sleeping in another room." He answered shortly; he walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. The blonde throws the cigarette out the window, mindless of where it landed, and pressed his lips against mine in a brutal kiss.

I gasped in surprise and Sanzo took advantage full of it by slipping his tongue past my barriers. I was roughly pushed on the bed on my back and I couldn't deny that everything that the monk was doing pleased me.

Since Kanan died, I never considered the possibility of loving someone again. But here I am three years later, lying on a bed with a monk kissing the living daylights out of me. 

I would've laughed at the thought if it weren't for Sanzo's mouth covering my own and preventing any sound to escape. The hands moving around my body became passionate and tried to take my nightshirt off, but the blonde monk was so impatient that the sound of a shirt being torn in two reached my ears.

I placed my flat palms on my hot-tempered lover's chest and pushed him away, enough to let him see my frown. "You just ripped my shirt, you'll have to buy me one later." I scolded him mildly. I turned my gaze to my now useless nightshirt, lying on the floor like a rag.

But instead of answering, Sanzo just caught my lips in a once again passionate lip-lock. I felt my body shiver with anticipation, and it urged the monk to go on. I sighed into his mouth contentedly. It was going to be a long night.

*^^*

Sanzo:

I smile gently at the sleeping brunette in my arms. Apparently I wore Hakkai out. The green-eyed youkai was breathing slowly, still trying to catch his breath from our previous revelry. 

I brushed a strand of brown hair away from his face, wanting to get a closer look. He really is beautiful. His pale face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window and his lips were shining and slightly parted. 

I run my tongue over those inviting lips, their velvety softness sending desire coursing through my veins. My hand started to brush through the youkai's hair, their owner sighing and burying closer in my embrace.

I stare at the silken strands slipping through my fingers. Why do you choose me? You could have chosen anyone, but you chose me. 

The first time I met you, I thought you were already having a relationship with Gojyo. The half-youkai was the one who saved you and cured your injuries. He can take care of you and many people have always mistaken you two as mates.

I bury my nose in the younger man's sweet-smelling hair. I never showed my feelings for you; the moonlight is always my witness, no one else. This youkai in my arms has the power to break me with a single word or gesture. 

I knew what I was getting myself into. And I ran to it headfirst. Loving someone is a sign of weakness, it can bind you to things that you never really wanted, but longed for it at the same time.

Hakkai stirred in my arms and his eyes opened, his hazy green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He sat up, the blankets covering us pooling at his waist. He yawned, baring his white teeth. He lied back down again and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

I kept my face impassive as Hakkai kissed every inch of his face, as if cleansing it. "What are you doing?" I whispered, my voice a low growl. 

The youkai placed a kiss in the middle of my forehead where my chakra was and settled his face in the crook of my neck. "Betsuni. I just needed to do that." He answered.

He looked up and our eyes met. I could almost drown in his beautiful green eyes, looking into them was like diving into a vast ocean, with waves crashing against the shore and trapping me in their serenity. "Arigato, Sanzo." He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

My mouth curved up into a smile. What Hakkai said spoke volumes; it wasn't just a simple 'thank you'. It was like a tunnel that bonded our souls together, and it was something that I welcomed very much with open arms.

*^^*

Hakkai:

'Two lost souls searching for something that they long for, have found solace in each other arms, never to part, having found bliss in each other.'

I smile as I recall a saying from a friend of mine when I was still known as Cho Gono. I always believed that Kanan was the one I wanted to spend my life with; knowing that she was my sister didn't stop me from professing my love for her.

She was the most precious person in my life then, taking care of her, treating her like a princess. In a sense, I guess she was. She was beautiful, possessing a golden heart. Seeing her in the 100-eye devil's castle was torture enough, but having known that she was raped and seeing her kill herself with my own two eyes felt like a knife stabbing through my heart.

Now that she was gone, it was time to move on. Being born again with a new name, Cho Hakkai. My name was now Cho Hakkai, the youkai who traveled with friends, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo.

Sanzo…the name was like a cooling drink on my lips. Making me happy and filling me with satisfaction at the same time. I turned my gaze to the object of my thoughts on the seat besides mine on the jeep.

Sanzo was quietly reading the newspaper, his purple eyes scanning over the contents beside his reading glasses. He looked like a father while eating breakfast. The image was so amusing that I couldn't help a laugh.

The blonde looked up abruptly from his reading and pointed a glare at me. "What's so funny?" He scowled. He looked so cute scowling that I laughed more. It caught Goku and Gojyo's attention at the back and both stopped fighting to focus on me.

"Why are you laughing, Hakkai?" Goku asked. Gojyo seemed interested and slung an arm around my shoulders. "What are you laughing about, Hakkai-chan?"

I forced my laughter to die down and cleared my throat. "I just though that Sanzo looked like a-" I stopped as the monk directed a glare at me that clearly said don't-ever-tell-the-monkeys-or-I'll-kill-you. "Normal person." I finished. Gojyo and Goku looked confused and turned back to their fighting. I let a calculating smile overcome my face.

Teasing Sanzo was so much fun.

^Owari^

*Jumps up and down while waving her fic around* Finished! Finished! Finished! Finished! Yay!! I was just in the mood to make a POV fic. People said that I should write a Sanzo POV. How was it? Good, or bad? As far as I know, Sanzo is older than Hakkai. How old are they anyway? And when is their birthday's? *Sigh* I hope it was bearable for you guys. Hakkai and Sanzo are now inching their way into my heart! Where Kurama and Hiei are placed! My heart isn't big enough for all of them!! Aaaaaaaaaahhh!! *Runs away screaming, leaving a sign that says PLEASE REVIEW! *


End file.
